Love and a Vampire
by Shirayuki Mizore
Summary: Mizore does something about her feelings for Tsukune, in her own little way, but it goes somewhat according to plan. And a little side love with Kurumu and Moka.


Hello, I am still somewhat new to this site, so this is my first fan fiction. It might be a little short and I plan to add on later. Just hope it is to all if your likings.

XXXXXX

It was like any day at the newspaper club. Kurumu and Yukari were arguing about which breast size was better, big or small. Moka was looking deeply into Tsukune's eyes, repeating each other's name. Gin was probably off taking perverted photos, and Mizore was starring at Tsukune from the other side of the room. But unlike usual, Mizore was more desperate than ever. She was, for some reason, more attracted to Tsukune than usual. More of a physical, sexual, attraction.

"Hey Mizore-chan, is something wrong?" Tsukune asked, with worry in His voice. Mizore then noticed she was making an odd look on her face. She started to get slightly embarrassed. "Oh, I'm fine Tsukune-kun" Mizore replied. That's just like him, To worry about others.

XXXXXX

Mizore finally saw her chance to talk to Tsukune, Moka had to go use the restroom. Mizore stood up from where she was sitting, and bravely walked up to Tsukune.

Tsukune noticed Mizore in front of him. She didn't say anything, except look into his eyes. Tsukune then realized for the first time, how beautiful Her eyes actually were. He tried to hide it, but his face started becoming a slight tint of red. "Um, Hi Mizore-chan" he let out. Mizore didn't think of what to say to him before hand, and now started feeling even More embarrassed. 'Stupid stupid stupid' she thought 'how could I not know what to say? I'm never this nervous around Tsukune' suddenly the temperature of the room went down. "H-hey Tsu-Tsukune-kun." She made out while her face went red. Tsukune soon realised why Mizore was so nervous. Though he didn't know the reason, he that Mizore liked him dearly.

Kurumu turned towards Tsukune to see him speaking to Mizore. She had no idea what they were saying but judging by their faces, she didn't like it one bit.

"Hi Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she ran up to Tsukune. She then hugged him, forcing his head into her breasts. Then, as he struggled for air, Yukari saves him with a Yellow cooking pot to the head. Kurumu fell down, rubbing her new bruise, as Yukari rubs her flat board chest against Tsukune's face. "He doesn't need your gargantuan breast when he can have my subtle small ones" Yukari shouted to Kurumu. 'What breast?' Tsukune thought.

"Damn, I lost my chances with Tsukune. I guess I'll resort to plan B" Mizore muttered to herself.

XXXXXX

That night Tsukune was standing in his dorm, stripping off his clothes, getting ready to get in the shower. He slipped of his shirt, and then stepped out of his pants and underwear. Mizore felt her panties starting to get wet. She stuck her hand into her skirt, then gently massaged her vaginal lips while looking at Tsukune's naked body. She suddenly let out a loud groaning noise. She put her wet hand over her mouth hoping Tsukune Didn't hear it. She didn't know what to do when she saw Tsukune walking towards the window. "What was that sound?" Tsukune said to himself.

When he reached the window, it was covered in frost. '"Mizore?" he wondered. Thats the Only one he knew about that could do that. Mizore was on the other side of the window, luckily Tsukune couldn't see through the frost. Mizore started feeling strangely horny. Her panties were just getting more wet at the site of Tsukune's face. She didn't move fast enough and the frost went away. Tsukune then saw Mizore's face clearly. "Mi-Mizore-chan?" He questioned. His mind completely forgot that he was completely naked.

Mizore's head became blank. She always stalked him but never like this, she never pleasured herself while doing it, never stalked him while he Was naked. She saw him naked before though, but it was an accident then, now it was on purpose. "Mizore-chan, why... why are you...?" Tsukune stuttered. "I, um... I wanted to see you" she blurted. She then opened the window to step in. Tsukune then realised he was naked, his face went completely red. He let out a slight shout and picked up a pillow to cover himself. Mizore giggled "please, you don't have to cover yourself, in fact, I think I'm a bit over dressed." Mizore the slipped off her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra, she slid the miniskirt off. She smiled at Tsukune as she rolled off each striped legging. Tsukune was really nervous "Mizore-chan I..." Mizore put her wet finger over Tsukune's mouth. At the same Time removing her underwear.

"Tsukune. Have me, here, now" Mizore whispered into Tsukune's ear. Tsukune didn't know how to react, but he knew he liked what he saw. The excitement started going to his lower body. Mizore was hugging Tsukune tightly, looking him in the eyes. A peaceful loving stare. Then, Mizore could feel Tsukune's hard penis on her. She could tell he was excited. "He, -kun, your definitely not small" Mizore whispered to him. Out of nowhere Tsukune felt himself push Mizore gently onto the bed. Mizore smiled and looked at Tsukune. She then grabbed Tsukune by the arm and pulled him onto her. Mizore pulled Tsukune's head close and lips. Her lips, so soft. Tsukune notice her body start to warm up when he touched her. Suddenly he heard Mizore say "be gentle, it's my first time." Be gentle? He thought. She practically forced me on her, I should ask her to be gentle. He didn't say anything though. He then slowly put himself inside her. She let out a moan of pleasure. Tsukune thrusted gently in and out of her. She let out several moans. Tsukune grabbed hold of her right breast, he squeezed her both tightly and gently shaking it slowly. "Ooh Tsukune!" Mizore moaned loudly. He started going faster, putting his left hand on her ass. Mizore pulled Tsukune's face close as she put her tongue into his mouth. Their lips met with a full compassionate kiss. Mizore felt her body getting hot. Filled with pleasure. She never wanted this to end. But, then, she could feel herself about to climax. "I-I-I'm cumming!" She screamed loudly as fluids came out of her pussy. At that same moment Tsukune felt his own climax coming. He started going harder and faster, causing Mizore to scream out at the top of her lungs: "OH TSUKUNE!" He then released his cum, filling Mizore with both warmth And pleasure. Tsukune then lied next to her. Both catching their breath, neither of them expected that to be So exciting. Mizore then rested her head on Tsukune's chest. "Wow Mizore, that was..." Tsukune started as he rubbed his hand through Mizore's hair. "I know," Mizore replied.

XXXXXX

The next morning Tsukune woke up first. He thought what had happened was a dream, but that was quickly proven wrong when he saw Mizore laying fast asleep naked on his chest, looking satisfied. 'Wait did that, did I really' Tsukune thought about it. He soon found it undeniable, he had his way with Mizore last night. He felt his body get hot. What was he gonna say to the others, what will he say to Moka? He couldn't think of That now. He laid Mizore down next to him Gently, hoping not to wake her. He got up, and started to get dressed. He then paused and looked at Mizore. He let a gentle smile come over his face. He started putting his pants on but then missed the leg hole, forcing him to hit the floor with a large slam. Mizore's eyes opened at the sound of the slamming noise. "Wha? Tsukune" Mizore slummed. She rose from the bed, stretching. Mizore started remembering last night amd let out a bright smile. "That was a fun night Tsukune" she ensured. She stood up and picked up her clothes. She didn't want to wear those dirty clothes. They were stained and sticky. Normally she wouldn't mind but, she wanted to look nice for Tsukune. She glanced up at Tsukune.

"Did you have fun last night Tsukune?" Mizore wondered. Tsukune then walked up to Mizore. He wasn't sure if he did. He certainly Felt good, but he still is unclear of his feelings for Mizore. "Um... Yeah, I had fun, Mizore" he forced out. Mizore blushed. 'Oh shit! My parents are gonna kill me! 16 and I lost my virginity!' Tsukune thought. He looked at Mizore. "Aren't you going to get dressed" Tsukune suggested putting his hand on the back of his head. "Oh, um. My clothes are a bit... uncomfortable" Mizore told him. "Hey, Tsukune, can we Do this again?" Mizore wondered. Tsukune looked at her, unsure himself of what he wanted. He thought he really should ge Mizore some clothes. He went over to his dresser. "This is a boys uniform, but, you have to wear something to get to the your clothes right?" Tsukune grinned slightly.


End file.
